soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Clay Parker
Clay Parker 'is one of the characters in ''Danganronpa 3: Carnival of Despair. He holds the title of the '''Ultimate Sheriff. He is one of the few students to survive the final trial and escape the amusement park. He is also the older brother of Daisy Parker, the Ultimate Deputy. Appearance Clay has lightly tanned skin and he has a skinny yet athletic physique. His messy hair is colored dirty blonde and it reaches the bottom of his neck and his eye color is dark blue. He wears a red bandanna around his neck and a brown cowboy hat on his head. He wears a brown leather vest over a light blue long sleeved cowboy shirt. He wears a pair of denim jeans that's held up by a brown leather belt. On the right side of his belt, there's a brown leather pouch where he holds a pistol in. He wears a pair of brown leather cowboy boots with black soles on his feet. Personality History The Tragedy The 30% Prophecy and Prior to Project Hope III The Park of Mutual Killing Relationships Atsuo Fukui Daisy Parker Oliver Valentine Tatsuki Himuro While it's shown that the two have a bit of a friendly rivalry with each other, Clay appears to get along greatly with Tatsuki, as they're constantly seen talking about their interests with each other. However, it's implied during Clay's Free Time Events that he has genuine romantic feelings for Tatsuki, but he's simply unaware of this. Likewise, it's implied that Tatsuki feels the same way about Clay, but Clay's unaware of this himself. In Danganronpa 3.5: Scattered Hope, it's actually implied that Clay ended up confessing to Tatsuki about his feelings towards him and the two became lovers sometime after escaping the carnival. Sometime after the events of ''Danganronpa 7: Generation Hope'' and during the Age of Peace, Clay was eventually proposed to by Tatsuki and later became the former Ultimate Sailor's husband, soon starting a family with him by adopting their son, Billy Himuro. Through Bill's Free Time events, it can be confirmed that Clay still loves Tatsuki with the day they first met being the happiest day of his life. Billy Himuro It can be safe to say that according to Bill's Free Time Events, Clay loves his adopted son unconditionally. Free Time Gifts Choices Skills The following skills can be used during Class Trials. *Keen Eye Undergarments After completing all of Clay's Free Time Events, the player will be rewarded with Clay's Undergarments. Description: Clay's favorite boxer shorts. Clay considers these his "lucky underwear" and always wears it for events back in Texas when he's not on duty as a sheriff, especially bull riding. Surprisingly enough, he somehow always manages to win with these on. Do these things really give out luck or is Clay just naturally plain lucky? Quotes Gallery Trivia *His English VA is Sam Riegel. *Though it's still implied in his Free Time Events in the English version, Clay's implied romantic feelings for Tatsuki are made a bit more obvious in the Japanese version during Chapter 5 when the students are seen in their swimsuits in the saloon. **In the English version, Clay tells Tatsuki that his speedo "kind of suited" him, whereas in the Japanese version, his implied feelings for Tatsuki are made a bit more obvious in this scene where he tells him that his speedo made him look like a "hunk". Category:Danganronpa Category:DR3: Carnival of Despair Category:DR3 Characters Category:Alive Category:Class 80